


Home Is In Her Arms

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A tiny fluff for one of my fave tumblr-peeps fightbecky. <3





	Home Is In Her Arms

“Bex...”

Charlotte can barely hide her small laugh at how quickly Becky tackles her with a hug, the force driving the wind out of her even as she lets her bag fall to the floor, choosing instead to just pick Becky up into the hug and make her way to the sofa, settling so that Becky can curl into her a little more. 

Becky is usually the one in charge of their relationship but for now they are both quietly content to just sit and enjoy the feeling of holding one another again. Charlotte knows she was missed but Becky’s quiet murmured words make her heart flutter.

“Now this place feels like home.”


End file.
